seelenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stephenie Meyer
thumb|Stephenie MeyerStephenie Meyer (* 24. Dezember 1973 in Hartford, Connecticut) ist eine US-Amerikanische Autorin. Das Buch Seelen ''schrieb sie während der Bearbeitungsphase von Bis(s) zum Abendrot. Hier geht es zu ihrer Offiziellen Seite. Leben Stephenie Meyer ist das zweitälteste von insgesamt fünf Kindern. Die ungewöhnliche Schreibweise ihres Namens entstammt dem Namen ihres Vaters Stephen. Während Meyer in der Kindheit oft Probleme mit ihrem Vornamen hatte, sieht sie ihn heute als Vorteil. Sie sagt, dass er ihr einen hohen Wiedererkennungswert verschaffe. Im Alter von vier Jahren zog Meyer mit ihrer Familie nach Phoenix (Arizona), wo sie aufwuchs und auch heute noch lebt. Sie besuchte die Highschool in Scottsdale (Arizona) und studierte mit einem Stipendium für Englisch an der konfessionellen Mormonen-Universität Brigham Young University in Provo (Utah). Meyer ist seit 1994 mit ihrem Jugendfreund Christian verheiratet und hat drei Söhne. Bekannt wurde sie durch die Bis(s)Jugendbuchreihe über die Beziehung zwischen Isabella (genannt Bella) Swan, einer US-amerikanischen Highschool-Schülerin, und Edward Cullen, einem Vampir. Die Geschichte wird größtenteils aus der Ich-Perspektive Bellas erzählt. Der erste Band Twilight (dt.: Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen) erschien am 5. Oktober 2005 und wurde ein internationaler Bestseller. Die Grundidee zur Handlung von Twilight basiert auf einem Traum vom 2. Juni 2003, der Meyer veranlasste, ihr Buch zu schreiben. Sie sah, wie sich ein junges Mädchen und ein Vampir auf einer Lichtung trafen und unsterblich ineinander verliebten. Diese Geschichte findet sich in Kapitel 13 von Twilight wieder. Meyer wählte den Namen Bella, weil sie ihre Tochter immer so nennen wollte. Der zweite Band New Moon (dt.: Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde) erschien im September 2006 und hielt sich über 30 Wochen auf Platz 1 der New York Times Bestseller-Liste. Der dritte Teil Eclipse (dt.: Bis(s) zum Abendrot) wurde im August 2007 veröffentlicht und war ähnlich erfolgreich. Im Mai 2008 erschien in den USA Meyers erstes Buch, das sich laut Aussage der Autorin an erwachsene Leser richtet, der Science-Fiction Roman The Host (dt.: Seelen). 2008 wurde die Bis(s)-Reihe aus der Sicht Bellas mit dem vierten Band Breaking Dawn (dt.: Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht) abgeschlossen. Im August desselben Jahres ging sie gemeinsam mit Blue October-Frontmann Justin Furstenfeld auf eine musikalisch-literarische Tour. Er schrieb den Song My Never (im Album Approaching Normal) für diese Tour. Nach Abschluss der Bis(s)-Reihe arbeitete Meyer zunächst an Midnight Sun, einem zusätzlichen Band über die Ereignisse in Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen aus der Sicht Edwards. Das erste Kapitel hatte die Autorin als Teaser auf ihrer Homepage veröffentlicht. Im August 2008 gab Meyer bekannt, die Arbeit an Midnight Sun bis auf weiteres einzustellen, da ihre Entwürfe einiger Kapitel illegal im Internet verbreitet worden seien, und stellte die vorliegenden Manuskriptentwürfe von Midnight Sun auf ihrer Homepage den Lesern offiziell zur Verfügung. Im Juni 2010 erschien The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner: An Eclipse Novella (dt.: Bis(s) zum ersten Sonnenstrahl – Das kurze zweite Leben der Bree Tanner), ein Spin-Off-Roman zur Bis(s)-Serie. Zudem schrieb Meyer das Manuskript Forever Dawn. Es war die ursprüngliche Fortsetzung von Twilight, wurde aber nie veröffentlicht. Stattdessen schenkte sie das Werk ihrer Schwester. Midnight Sun (dt.: Edward auf den ersten Blick), welches den ersten Band aus der Sicht von Edward Cullen nacherzählt, existiert bisher ebenfalls nur in Manuskriptform. Bisher wurden die ersten 12 Kapitel auf der Homepage von Stephenie Meyer veröffentlicht. In Deutschland brachte der Carlsen Verlag 2008 eine deutsche Übersetzung als gebundene Sonderausgabe unter dem Titel Edward auf den ersten Blick heraus, welche das erste Kapitel von Midnight Sun enthält. Das Buch wurde an Buchhändler verschenkt und gelangte nicht in den freien Verkauf. Meyer ist Mitglied der Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der Letzten Tage (Mormonen), was laut eigener Aussage auf ihrer offiziellen Homepage Einfluss auf ihr Leben und Schreiben hat. Außerdem wurde sie auch durch Autoren wie Jane Austen, den Brontë-Schwestern und William Shakespeare inspiriert. Idee zu Seelen Stephenie Meyer kam auf die Idee von Seelen, als sie von Phoenix nach Salt Lake City fuhr, dazwischen liegt eine lange, trostlose und eintönige Wüste, und Stephenie erzählt sich immer, wenn sie diese Strecke fährt, Geschichten. Sie hatte die Idee von einer Bodysnatcherin die sich gegen ihren Wirt auflehnte, und ehe sie sich versah war sich schon mitten in der Geschichte. Veröffentlichungen '''Die Bis(s)-Serie (Original: The Twilight Series)' *Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen, 2006 (OT: Twilight, 2005) *Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde, 2007 (OT: New Moon, 2006) *Bis(s) zum Abendrot, 2008 (OT: Eclipse, 2007) *Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht, 2009 (OT: Breaking Dawn, 2008) *Twilight – The Graphic Novel, Volume 1, Little, Brown Young Readers, 2010 (Graphische Adaption des ersten Bandes) *Bis(s) zum ersten Sonnenstrahl – Das kurze zweite Leben der Bree Tanner, (OT: Bree Tanner - The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner: An Eclipse Novella, 2010) Weitere Werke *Hell On Earth (Kurzgeschichte), in: Prom Nights from Hell, 2007 *Seelen, 2008 (OT: The Host, 2008) Verfilmungen *2008: Twilight – Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen *2009: New Moon – Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde *2010: Eclipse – Bis(s) zum Abendrot *2011: Breaking Dawn – Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht Teil 1 *2012: Breaking Dawn - Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht Teil 2 *2013: Seelen